


Перо на ветру

by Nagini_snake



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Финальные титры последнего фильма давно закончились, экран мерцал неприятным синим светом, а Билл продолжал болтать без умолку, о том, какая непростая история у Соединенных Штатов Америки, о том, как могла бы выглядеть эта земля, если бы не случилось того, что случилось, и о том, что, конечно, не им, иммигрантам, об этом судить, а Леонард потягивал виски и просто слушал. Казалось, он после долгой поездки вернулся домой, где все по-прежнему, но все же немного иначе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перо на ветру

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poco a poco](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Poco+a+poco).



> Если вдруг кто еще не видел, то настоятельно рекомендуется перед прочтением засмотреть вот эти гифы: nagini-snake.diary.ru/p203799918.htm

Леонард Нимой аккуратно прикрыл за собой тяжелую, обитую натуральной кожей дверь, ведущую в офис Джина Родденберри, и по широкому коридору направился в сторону приемной. Стоило признать, он был не так уверен в своем решении, как хвалился этим утром перед Сэнди, и уж точно не был спокоен. 

Господи, да он был в настоящем смятении — не меньше — и дело было совсем не в том, что он собирался ответить отказом на предложение Джина принять участие в продолжении "Звездного пути". Фаза II, ужас какой-то. О чем они только думают? Маловероятно, что это вообще имеет хоть какой-то шанс надолго закрепиться в сетке вещания. 

Дело было в том, что сегодня в этот офис был приглашен не он один. Там должен был быть Билл. Неужели, Джин считает, что присутствие Шатнера сможет как-то повлиять на его решение?

Но он не станет кривить душой — хотя бы перед самим собой — он рад был это услышать. Черт побери, ну конечно же рад. Они не виделись полгода, наверное. _Шесть месяцев и четыре дня_ , — язвительно сообщил его внутренний Спок. — _Вы же считали, мистер Нимой._ Да, это была верная цифра. В августе они с Сэнди уехали в Лондон, потом с утра до ночи Леонард пропадал на репетициях "Тарпана", потом были съемки "Вторжения похитителей тел"... 

Время летит незаметно, с каждым годом все быстрее и быстрее, и ты уже совсем ничего не успеваешь — даже того, чего очень хочешь. Кажется, ну что такого — набрать знакомый номер и просто сказать: "Привет, как дела?" Просто, да не просто. Он может брякнуть такое тому, кто ему, в общем и целом безразличен, но зачем-то нужен. Может во время пятиминутного перерыва набрать Сэнди только для того, чтобы узнать все ли в порядке. "Ладно, мне уже пора бежать, люблю тебя". Это просто. Спустя столько лет вообще перестаешь задумываться, что значат эти слова. А значат ли?

Биллу так позвонить было нельзя. К этому надо было готовиться: как минимум, освободить один час — как максимум, один день. _А еще лучше одну жизнь_ , — пронеслось в сознании Леонарда, и он так и не смог понять, кто из двоих жителей его головы это сейчас сказал. Билл и правда мог взять и заявить что-то в духе: "Ты же не занят? Я сейчас приеду". И он бы приехал. И наплевать, что за полгода даже словечком не перемолвились. Это было для него в порядке вещей, а еще это было не последней причиной того, почему одни любят его так сильно, а другие так же сильно ненавидят.

Леонард вошел в просторную светлую приемную, и откуда-то слева тут же выпорхнула миниатюрная блондинка, со скоростью пулеметной очереди прощебетала что-то о том, что "нужно подождать совсем немного, мистер Нимой, я сейчас принесу кофе, к тому же мистер Шатнер еще не прибыл", и тут же исчезла, как мираж в пустыне. В голове загудело. Боже мой, как Джин ее выносит? Лен уволил бы это создание через день. 

Итак, "мистер Шатнер" опаздывает. Ха. Кого бы это удивило.

Мандраж вдруг куда-то исчез, как не бывало. Он вообще не понимал, почему вдруг вздумал так волноваться. Это же Билл, в самом деле, а не Меир Ротшильд — вот только Леонарду никогда бы не пришло в голову вспоминать бессонными ночами влажные и припухшие от поцелуев губы Меира Ротшильда, не говоря уже о том, что никто не знает, как вообще выглядел серый кардинал мирового еврейства. 

На самом деле, он не имел никакого морального права думать и о губах Билла Шатнера. Он был женат (как и Билл — во второй раз, правда, но это, конечно же, неважно), он твердо решил, что все это нужно прекратить (как и Билл — хотя Леонард никогда до конца не верил в то, что он с ним действительно согласен), он жил теперь совсем другой жизнью. Все изменилось: интересы, приоритеты; шестидесятые давно скрылись за поворотом, почти просвистели семидесятые, с гор теперь дует ветер перемен, и этот ветер уже не первый год пахнет свежескошенным сеном. 

— Ваш кофе, мистер Нимой, — лучезарно улыбнулась невесть откуда взявшаяся секретарша, и Леонард вздрогнул. Стоит отдать девушке должное: она умеет быть незаметной. А может быть, это он слишком глубоко задумался.

— Спасибо, мисс.

Он действительно хотел увидеть Билла, он скучал, но все же... прекрасно знал, что будет неловкость, и рубленые фразы, и он непременно будет чувствовать себя идиотом. А Билл, разумеется, не будет. С ним такого не случается.

— Привет, Ленни, — кожаный диван прогнулся под весом плюхнувшегося рядом тела, и Леонард дернулся, как от боли, когда тяжелая ладонь опустилась ему на плечо. Он сдержанно кивнул и уставился на Шатнера во все глаза. — Что, старик, как обычно занят? — во весь рот улыбнулся Билл и подмигнул. Совершенно механически Леонард кивнул еще раз.

— Ясно, — протянул Билл и повел носом. — Кофе? Надо тоже... хотя нет, не хочу. Разве что глоточек, — схватив чашку Леонарда, он от души отхлебнул крепкий горячий эсперессо. — А то глаза слипаются, сил нет. Представляешь, как подросток, пол ночи смотрел телек.

— Ага, — машинально согласился Леонард. Как Шатнер может вести себя так, как будто бы не было их последнего непростого разговора, как будто бы с тех пор не прошло столько времени? О чем он вообще? Ах да, о каком-то телешоу. 

— ...господи, да о чем я тебе рассказываю, — тем временем ни на секунду ни затыкался Билл. — Слушай, как ты вообще ухитрился с лошади на съемках не брякнуться?

— Что? — выпучил глаза Леонард.

— Ну в том фильме, Ленни. Ты же там на лошади скакал, верно?

— Каком фильме? — как баран, переспросил Леонард. Ну вот, не прошло и двух минут, а он уже выставил себя полным кретином. 

— Ну я же говорю, что смотрел не сначала, так что не знаю, как он... Черт, Ленни, ты вообще меня слушал или так рад моему появлению, что мозги в уши затекли? — хохотнул Билл и нахально хлопнул Леонарда по колену. Отчего-то это отрезвило.

— Прости. Я правда задумался. Меня нервирует предстоящий разговор с Джином, — собрался Леонард и твердо посмотрел в глаза другу. — Ты же сам понимаешь, что я не стану, и что он не воспримет это спокойно.

— Понимаю, — его собеседник тоже посерьезнел и глубоко вздохнул. — Но давай решать проблемы по мере их поступления, ладно?

— Согласен. Так что за фильм?

— Старый. Не знаю, может, средины пятидесятых, или около того. Ты там ужасно молодой и играешь индейца. В перьях. И на лошади, Ленни, на лошади!

— Смотрю, лошадью ты впечатлен сильнее, чем моей актерской игрой, — ухмыльнулся Нимой, стремительно восстанавливая веру в себя.

— Ой, да было бы там что играть. Ты можешь лучше. Хотя, стоит признать, взгляды ты на бледнолицых бросал зубодробительные. И откуда только это взялось у столь нежного создания. Сколько тебе там, лет двадцать пять?

— Двадцать два. А фильм называется "Старый сухопутный след". Честно говоря, я тогда и впрямь испугался.

— Чего? — брови Шатнера в недоумении сошлись на переносице.

— Лошади, Билл, — расхохотался Нимой, и Шатнер после секундной паузы охотно присоединился к веселью. 

Господи, как же отчаянно Леонард был рад, что эти бесконечные полгода закончились.

Они замолчали, наслаждаясь комфортом привычной компании. Леонард допивал свой кофе, Билл отряхивал пыльную полоску на штанине — такие бывают, когда неловко вылезешь из автомобиля. 

— Ле-е-ен, — протянул Билл, не отрывая взгляда от чистой теперь брючины, — а у меня есть идея. Приходи сегодня, а? Марси уехала к матери, и я вот уже третий день веду совершено холостяцкий образ жизни. А еще у меня есть видак, и я знаю парня, который легко достанет нам пару кассет с твоими индейскими фильмами, — он поднял наконец голову и задорно подмигнул. В это мгновение заметно похудевший за последние месяцы Билл мог бы показаться совсем юным, если бы на дне его светлых глаз не свернулась клубочком самая настоящая тоска уже немолодого человека. 

Леонард уже открыл рот, чтобы выпустить на волю свое решительное "как-нибудь в другой раз", но эта внезапная грусть, исказившая такое родное лицо... Ему вдруг показалось, что он один в силах стереть ее если не навсегда, то хотя бы на время.

— Мистер Родденберри готов вас принять, джентльмены, — в который раз миловидная блондинка возникла словно из-под земли и вежливо улыбнулась.

В это мгновение с Биллом Шатнером произошла разительная перемена: легко, словно разжатая пружинка, он подскочил с дивана, схватил ладонь девушки и на мгновение прижался к бледной коже губами. 

— Спасибо за прекрасную весть, милая леди, — шутливо поклонился он, и девушка зарделась. Похлопав некоторое время ресницами в ожидании продолжения ритуала ухаживания и ничего не дождавшись, она пролепетала какую-то невнятную чушь и удалилась, цокая по паркету каблучками. Билл тут же повернулся к Леонарду. — Так как?

— Думаю, тебе стоит пригласить ее, — поджал губы Леонард и кивнул в сторону закрывшейся за юной особой двери. — Она явно заинтересована. 

— Да ты же ревнуешь, Ленни! — снова в голос расхохотался Билл. — К тому же, я никак не могу последовать твоему совету. Я обещал Марси, что не буду водить в наш дом баб, так что мне остаешься только ты.

Наверное, на это стоило бы обидеться и прекратить вообще разговаривать с язвительным засранцем, но Леонард слишком хорошо его знал. Чем горче было у Билла на душе, тем острее становился его язык.

— Я приду, Билл, — сказал он и, проклиная себя на чем свет стоит, направился к двери, ведущей в кабинет Джина. И вот как он теперь будет объяснять Сэнди, почему отменяется обещанный вечером ресторан?

***

Леонард стоял на пороге дома Уильяма Шатнера и никак не мог решиться постучать. Он нервничал и чувствовал себя так, словно снова стал мальчишкой, идущим в гости к соседской девочке, когда ее родителей нет дома. _Нелогично_ , — прозвучал бесстрастный голос в его голове, и Леонард поморщился.

Господи, да встряхнись же ты!

Но не успел он поднять руку, как дверь распахнулась сама.

— Лен! Заходи, — Леонарду на какое-то мгновение показалось, что Билл сейчас схватит его за руку, как ту блондинку из офиса, но тот, конечно, этого не сделал. Жестом показав гостю следовать за собой, он помчался вглубь дома. Вот же шило в заднице.

— Ну что, достал кассеты? — устроившись на непомерных размеров диване, к которому был приставлен столик с бутылкой виски, бокалами и нехитрой холостяцкой закуской, спросил Леонард и сам удивился тому, как хрипло и неестественно прозвучал его голос. 

Близость суетящегося около видеомагнитофона Билла волновала, но он и правда хотел посмотреть кино. Славные тогда были времена. То есть, времена были, разумеется, совершенно чудовищные, но молодость — слишком бесценный период жизни, чтобы вспоминать плохое.

— А ты во мне сомневался? — притворно обиделся Шатнер.

— Не в тебе, а в том парне, — улыбнулся Леонард. — Впрочем, он тебе, наверное, столько должен, что и мать родную продал бы, если бы ты попросил.

— А ты хорошо меня знаешь, — Билл нажал на кнопку и быстро уселся рядом с другом на диван. Его бедро недвусмысленно прижалось к бедру Леонарда.

— Билл, у тебя огромный диван, — вежливо напомнил Леонард.

— Я знаю, но об этом мы поговорим потом. Пока что индейцы, — он хлопнул в ладоши. — Ух, лошади!

***

Финальные титры последнего фильма давно закончились, экран мерцал неприятным синим светом, а Билл продолжал болтать без умолку о том, какая непростая история у Соединенных Штатов Америки, о том, как могла бы выглядеть эта земля, если бы не случилось того, что случилось, и о том, что, конечно, не им, иммигрантам, об этом судить, а Леонард потягивал виски и просто слушал. Казалось, он после долгой поездки вернулся домой, где все по-прежнему, но все же немного иначе.

— Почему ты отказал Джину? — внезапно сменил тему разговора Билл и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Всего секунду назад Леонарду казалось, что Билл пьян и расслаблен, что, наверное, нужно вежливо прощаться и уходить домой, что Сэнди, — он перевел взгляд на висящий на стене современный аппарат, — скоро снова позвонит, и тогда ему точно не избежать неприятностей.

— Не позвонит. Я отключил телефон, когда ходил в туалет. Так почему, Ленни?

— Ты знаешь.

— Знаю. Но хочу услышать твою версию.

— Прошу тебя, отстань по-хорошему, не порти вечер. Я не хочу говорить об этом человеке.

— А обо мне не хочешь поговорить? И о Ди? Каково нам будет без тебя, а?

Леонард залпом допил виски и уставился в стену. Об этом он не хотел говорить однозначно, потому что даже себе никак не мог доказать, что ничего неправильного он не делает, что не предает друзей, что это его жизнь, в конце концов, и он сам должен принимать решения о том, на что ее потратить.

— Прости. Мне все же пора, я думаю. Мы выпили лишнего, и Сэнди...

— Леонард, — серьезно перебил Билл и накрыл его ладонь своей, — ты можешь лгать мне, но не лги хотя бы самому себе. Тебе давно наплевать на то, что скажет Сэнди. Это не страшно, так бывает, и знаешь, я уверен, что все непременно будет хорошо. Вот только не лги себе, ладно?

Леонард молчал. Он не мог спорить с Биллом, потому что тот был прав, но не мог и согласиться, потому что это значило наступить на горло чувству собственного достоинства. Все, что он мог, это не убрать руку.

— Знаешь, забудь. У меня есть еще кое-что, что тебе непременно понравится, — Билл легко вскочил на ноги, — ладно, тебе может и не понравится, но вот мне понравится точно. Пообещай! — требовательно попросил он.

— Что пообещать? — иногда Леонард решительно не мог уследить за ходом мыслей этого невозможного человека.

— Просто скажи "да", — ухмыльнулся Билл, — и будет весело.

— Билл, я не могу сказать да, не зная, на что соглашаюсь, — воспротивился Лен, понимая что если Билл еще раз так на него посмотрит, то он согласится — бог знает на что, но он согласится. Виски туманил разум, солнечный свет, струящийся из глаз Шатнера, забирался прямо под кожу и пьянил куда сильнее, чем крепкий напиток. 

— Ладно, — неожиданно легко согласился его друг, — не обещай ничего. Подожди минутку, я мигом.

Он вернулся даже быстрее. В его руках была... был... головной убор.

— Билл, — выдохнул Леонард. — Это что... тот самый?

— А ты романтик. Нет, конечно. Где бы я его взял? Да и потом, он уже наверняка истлел в каком-нибудь запаснике "Репаблик продакшн". Этот я взял сегодня в прокате маскарадных костюмов, — сообщил он, приподнимая нереальное творение рук человеческих повыше и поправляя пару сдвинувшихся со своего места перьев. — Похож, верно?

— Да.

Леонард словно прирос к месту. Никто никогда не делал для него таких вещей. Сэнди точно не делала. Он протянул руки, но Билл со смешком отпрыгнул в сторону.

— Нет уж. Я сам.

Он медленно подошел к сидящему Леонарду и осторожно водрузил ему на голову головной убор индейского воина. Леонард почти не дышал.

— А ты знал, — протянул Билл, отходя подальше и любуясь, — что эта штуковина каким-то мистическим образом защищала их от бед? Например, точно такой защитил шайеннского вождя по имени Римский Нос, когда он внаглую ездил перед строем американских солдат во время индейских войн, и все же оставался невредим.

— Откуда ты все это знаешь? — тихо спросил Леонард.

— Ну... не только же капитан Кёрк имеет право интересоваться историей, — мягко улыбнулся Билл. — А еще право ношения это милой шляпки давалось воину, первому коснувшемуся павшего в бою врага, так как это означало, что он был на передовой. Каждое перо вставлялось в крепление так, что, дрожа на ветру, оно повествовало о всяких триумфальных историях, вроде захвата коня, оружия или щита противника, и право надеть его на голову индеец получал только через десять лет после первой победы. Ты знаешь, что было десять лет назад, в этот самый день, Ленни?

— Билл, это не смешно. Ну как я могу помнить? — отвел глаза Леонард. _Врать нелогично_ , — сообщил вредный голос в его голове. _Твоя память безупречна. Ровно десять лет назад вы с мистером Шатнером впервые оказались вовлечены в акт..._. "Да заткнись ты", — он чуть было не выпалил это вслух. Но спорить с внутренним голосом было бессмысленно, к тому же, судя по выражению лица Билла, его ему обмануть тоже не удалось. 

— Так что теперь ты имеешь право его носить, — серьезно сказал Билл и протянул руку. — Иди сюда.

Словно загипнотизированный, Леонард поднялся с дивана и двинулся к своему мучителю. Кролик перед удавом. 

— Для индейца ты выглядишь слишком интеллигентно в этой своей... — не договорив, Билл одну за другой расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке и на одно короткое мгновение прижался губами к открывшейся ему голой коже, и от этой нехитрой ласки волосы на загривке Леонарда поднялись дыбом. — Индейцы не носили модельную одежду, так ведь? — он расстегнул манжеты и стянул рубашку с худых длинных рук. — Наверное, голые они в перьях тоже не вышагивали, но ты же необычный индеец, верно? И мы здесь не первую победу над врагом отмечаем...

— А первую победу над собой, — выдохнул Леонард в русую макушку. Он знал, что этого не должно было случиться, только не снова, только не с ним, но уже ничего не мог поделать. Ему всегда отказывал здравый смыл, когда Билл Шатнер оказывался в радиусе видимости.

— Сколько их еще будет, — шепнул Билл и, приподнявшись на носочки, коснулся губами сухого рта Леонарда. — Тысячи, — выдохнул он ему в рот, когда непокорные губы наконец раскрылись навстречу, — миллионы и миллионы миллионов.

— Мы так долго не проживем.

— Мы будем жить вечно. Только не спорь, прошу тебя, никогда со мной не спорь, — он снова запечатал его губы поцелуем и обвил руки вокруг узкой поясницы. Дрожь пробежала по коже Леонарда, и он сдался. Они не виделись слишком долго, чтобы он правда хотел это остановить. 

Лихорадочно шаря по его телу руками, Билл покрывал его грудь короткими влажными поцелуями, терся подбородком о ставшие вдруг невероятно чувствительными соски, и Леонард подумал, что сейчас его ноги подогнутся, и они оба, обнявшись, рухнут на ковер. 

— Мы испортим головной убор, — тихо предупредил он, вновь и вновь полной грудью вдыхая запах волнистых волос. Пахло травяным шампунем и чем-то непонятным, но таким родным. Пахло Биллом. — Его стоит снять.

— Ну уж нет! Я же не просто так отдал в прокате двадцать баксов, — рассмеялся Шатнер. Его дыхание сбилось, над губой выступили капельки пота. — Погоди, я еще наигрался. 

Он опустился на колени, расстегнул ширинку на брюках Леонарда и на мгновение замер, словно пытаясь совладать с собой. Наверное, так оно и было. Если бы Лен сейчас оказался на его месте, то, не мешкая, сорвал бы с него одежду и...

Застонав сквозь стиснутые зубы, Леонард, не в силах себя сдержать, толкнулся вперед и на одно короткое мгновение прижался пахом к губам Билла. Порожденные этим движением ощущения были настолько сильными, что он действительно покачнулся, и Шатнеру пришлось крепко обхватить его за задницу, чтобы не дать упасть.

— А где же хваленый самоконтроль? — попытался пошутить он, но вышло хреново: голос дрожал, глаза жадно поблескивали под бесконечными светлыми ресницами, руки, сжимавшие худые бедра Леонарда, ощутимо подрагивали. — Господи, как же я скучал, — шепнул он и одним движением спустил узкие брюки и трусы до щиколоток. — Вылезай из этого тряпья.

Леонард послушно выпутался из брюк и белья, нога об ногу стянул носки и замер: полностью обнаженный, возбужденный до предела, с гордо поднятой украшенной перьями головой. 

— Мой бог, Ленни, — Шатнер отступил на шаг и посмотрел на него взглядом мастера, оценивающего только что написанное полотно. — До чего же ты красив.

Леонард тяжело дышал, с огромным трудом борясь с желанием дотронуться до самого себя, чтобы хоть немого облегчить ставшее почти нестерпимым возбуждение.

— Не сдерживайся, — Билл, кажется, влез в его голову. — Я хочу посмотреть.

И Леонард подчинился. Стиснул свой член, один раз резко дернул сомкнутой ладонью и зашипел от интенсивности ощущений. Это невозможно. Как будто бы он никогда в жизни не дрочил, в самом деле. Билл даже не прикасается к нему, а он... "словно мальчишка, да", — в который раз пронеслось в сознании. 

Билл Шатнер был кем угодно, только не человеком с железной силой воли. Ему хватило единственного движения ладони Леонарда, и он тут же потерял терпение. 

— Черт, — выдохнул он, судорожно стягивая с себя одежду, — ты слишком хорош, а я слишком изголодался, чтобы дальше придерживаться намеченного плана, — в два шага преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, он снял с Леонарда убор индейского воина и насколько мог аккуратно пристроил его на комод. — Утро еще не скоро, Ленни, мы еще вернемся к этой великолепной штуковине, а пока...

Стиснув Леонарда в объятиях, он повалился на диван спиной назад, опрокидывая своего друга на себя сверху, вжимаясь в него всем телом, задыхаясь, стискивая в ладонях ягодицы — крепче, так, чтобы соприкоснуться, тереться, вот так...

Леонард принялся покачивать бедрами, стараясь подстроиться под рваный ритм движений Билла, и ему это почти удалось. Было не слишком удобно, но он не хотел думать, как это исправить, не хотел ничего делать, никуда перемещаться, ни о чем говорить — только двигаться вот так, что еще крепче, еще ближе. Ноздри наполнял знакомый запах, пьянил, кружил голову, он впивался в плечи Билла с такой силой, что на его тонкой коже наверняка останутся синяки, но и это сейчас было неважно. Только движения, только...

— Стой, — задыхаясь, прохрипел Шатнер, — стой, твою мать. Не так, я хочу не так, — он частично выполз из-под Леонарда — и откуда только силы взялись, — протянул руку к небольшой, соединенной с подлокотником дивана тумбочке и выудил крохотный тюбик...

— Все спланировал, — усмехнулся Леонард и, не дожидаясь реакции, выхватил из разом ослабевших рук Шатнера тюбик, не церемонясь с резьбой, сорвал зубами крышечку и выдавил прохладный бальзам на ладонь. — Надеюсь, ты не слишком отвык, — прорычал он, размазывая прозрачную субстанцию по своему члену, — потому что я не смогу больше вытерпеть ни одной секунды, — перехватив плечи Билла покрепче, он ловко вернул его на место и развел его бедра. — Впрочем, ты сам напросился, — он вошел в него одним быстрым движением, до самого конца. Это было больно и это было сладко. Он замер ровно на одно мгновение, чтобы еще раз подумать о возвращении домой, а потом начал двигаться. Дыхание снова сорвалось, с отросшей челки на грудь Билла срывались капли пота, блестели на светлых вьющихся волосках, словно капли росы на траве, и это само по себе было так эротично, что, наверное, Леонард мог бы кончить только от одного зрелища. 

Это было его последней связной мыслью. Цветные блики полыхнули перед глазами, в ушах зашумела кровь, целая вселенная свернулась в этот миг до площади соприкосновения их тел. С трудом просунув руку между их тел, он обхватил член Билла и даже не успел толком его сжать, как тот, выгнувшись дугой, вскрикнул и излился в его ладонь. Влажные припухшие губы раскрылись точно так, как в его ночных фантазиях, и это мгновенно толкнуло Леонарда через край. Наверное, если бы он мог слышать себя со стороны, то принял бы тот звук, что вырвался в этот миг из его горла, за победный клич индейца.

***

— И все же, Ленни, я считаю, что ты не прав, — Билл перекатился на бок и поудобнее устроился рядом с Леонардом на диване, который теперь почему-то казался ему невероятно узким. Надо бы переползти на кровать, и шапку индейскую с собой прихватить. У него на нее еще столько планов. 

— В чем не прав? — с подозрением спросил Леонард. Снова начинать спор сейчас не хотелось до такой степени, что он всерьез рассмотрел мысль о том, чтобы заткнуть Шатнеру рот так и валяющейся на полу рубашкой.

— В том, что отказываешься от Спока. Он всегда был в тебе и никуда от тебя не денется. Джин теперь только лишь продюсер, это не важно, что он сделал и что еще может сделать — главное это мы. Ты, я, Ди. Нишель, Уолт. Даже чертов Такей. Ты правда готов нас потерять? 

— Билл, отстань. Никто никого не потеряет. Это всего лишь работа, — он сам себе не верил, но он не собирался поступаться своими принципами. Вот только какого черта на глаза навернулись слезы? — И я не буду сниматься в этом сериале.

— Я знаю, — вздохнул Билл и положил голову на костлявое плечо. — Вот только и я не смогу целую вечность бегать за тобой с индейской шапкой. Если ты уйдешь, изменится слишком многое, и, возможно, ничего уже нельзя будет вернуть.

Лен промолчал, и Билл положил руку ему на грудь, чтобы почувствовать, как спокойно бьется в груди, а не в боку, человеческое, а вовсе не вулканское, сердце, а потом принялся, путаясь в коротких черных волосках, рисовать на его коже замысловатые узоры.

— Вот только знаешь что? Больше всего в этом мире я верю в предопределенность. А еще в удачу. Ты поступай, как считаешь нужным, Ленни. Мы попробуем пока поиграть в эту игру без тебя, а если проиграем... я уверен, мироздание рассудит верно и даст тебе еще один шанс, чтобы передумать. 

Леонард фыркнул. До чего же Билл все еще наивный, сил нет.

— Я, пожалуй, совру в прокате, что потерял индейскую шапку — штраф заплачу, или что там делают в таких случаях. А когда жизнь расставит все по своим местам, и ты вернешься, мы украсим ее еще одним пером. 

**-конец-**


End file.
